herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alien X
Alien X is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation, Alien X first appear in Ben 10: Alien Force in the episode called X = Ben + 2. Appearance Alien X is a whole black humanoid alien with white star-like spots all over his body, He has white hands with four fingers and a thumb, three horns on his head. He has green eyes and has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence': Alien X is a nigh-omnipotent, According to Serena, Alien X's species are the most powerful beings in the Universe with a few weaknesses. *'Reality Warping': Alien X can warp reality, time, and space. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Alien X and other Celestialsapiens can even destroy the whole multiverse which contains infinite realities - universes, infinite dimensions, and infinite timelines with a thoughts. *'Universal Recreation': Alien X is powerful enough to re-create a new universe. *'Enhanced Strength': Alien X possesses superhuman strength. *'Immortality: '''It's suggested that Alien X is immortal to age or just possess longevity. *'Enhanced Durability': Alien X is very durable, as he was immune to the Anihilaarg. *'Flight': Alien X is capable of flying at high speeds. *'Self-Duplication': Alien X can produce copies of himself. *'Galaxy Generation': Alien X can create galaxies that can suck beings into them. *'Telekinesis': Alien X can telekineticlly manipulate and control objects. *'Deflection': Alien X is able to deflect any attacks such as Swift's neuroshock blasts. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Alien X has demonstrated great ability in melee combat as demonstrated when the later was fighting the Galactic Gladiator. When fighting, Alien X was able to trade blows with the Celestialsapian warrior and fight on equal ground during the match. Weaknesses Despite his great power, Alien X has weaknesses. The biggest weakness is the two personalities of Alien X; Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression and Serena, the voice of love and compassion. The reason is because for Alien X to perform any action the two personalities must both agree to what would be the best action but because they are two different personalities it is difficult for them to agree on one thing and also to focus on one thing. This makes Alien X completely immobile and vulnerable until a decision has been made. According to Ben, Alien X is also vulnerable to having his power stolen such as when Ben refused to transform into Alien X when due to Michael Morningstar (Darkstar) draining his energy. When Ben managed to utilize Alien X's power by having the two personalities argue in peace, the only weakness he had was a lack of imagination. Another weakness is where he can also be vulnerable when fighting with other Celestialsapians, this is shown when the Galactic Gladiator was able to harm Alien X with ease. and according to Derrick J.Wyatt, Alien X is unable to survive on planet Anur Vladias. Trivia * Alien X is the most powerful out of all Ben's aliens * Alien X has appear in 6 episodes (Not counting ''The Ultimate Energy: Part 2, Since he was only seen in a flashback from X = Ben + 2). * Alien X is one of the few aliens that Ben doesn't use more often, do to risk being stuck debating forever with Serena and Bellicus. Gallery Alien X OV action pose.png|Alien X in Omniverse Alien X in Vilgax Attacks.PNG|Alien X in Vilgax Attack CreatingUniverseimage.jpg|Alien X surviving the destruction of a universe and using his power to create one Alien X's Reality Warping.jpg|Alien X's Reality Warping Category:Ben 10 Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Aliens Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Male Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Brutes Category:Immortals Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Alter-Ego Category:Elementals Category:Speedsters Category:Size-Shifter Category:Reality Warper Category:Fighter Category:Superorganism Category:Telekinetics Category:Universal Protection Category:One-Man Army Category:Force of Nature Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Multi-beings Category:Energy Beings Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fragmental Category:Mute Category:Empowered Category:Rescuers